maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
He-man/Marhawkman
|-|He-man= * |bio = The son of a human woman Marlena whose spaceship crashed on Eternia, and the Eternian king Randor. The prince proved himself to be a formidable warrior and was blessed with the power of Greyskull by the Sorceress of Greyskull. }} |effects = (3 rounds) |name2 = Summon Battlecat |stamina2 = 12% |target2 = All Enemies |damage2 = 758 - 986 |hits2 = 2 |hitcrit2 = 82% / 19% |type2 = |effects2 = (3 rounds) |name3 = By the Power of Greyskull! |stamina3 = 10% |target3 = Self |cooldown3 = 1 Round |type3 = |effects3 = |name4 = Power Blow |stamina4 = 18% |target4 = One Enemy |damage4 = 804 - 1124 |hits4 = 1 |hitcrit4 = 82% / 32% |type4 = |effects4 = |name5 = Inspiring Slash |stamina5 = 20% |target5 = One Enemy |damage5 = 734 - 954 |hits5 = 2 |hitcrit5 = 94% / 17% |type5 = |effects5 = |name6 = Summon Sorceress |stamina6 = 15% |target6 = All |damage6 = 608 - 911 |hitcrit6 = 98% / 39% |type6 = |effects6 = |name7 = By the Power of Greyskull! |stamina7 = 10% |target7 = Self |cooldown7 = 1 Round |type7 = |effects7 = |name8 = Prince's Charge |stamina8 = 38% |target8 = One Enemy |damage8 = 762 - 1068 |cooldown8 = 3 Rounds |hits8 = 3 |hitcrit8 = 88% / 11% |type8 = |effects8 = |name9 = Time to Think |stamina9 = No Cost |target9 = Self |type9 = n/a |effects9 = |name10 = I have the Power! |stamina10 = No Cost |target10 = Self |type10 = n/a |effects10 = |note = He-Man can switch to Prince Adam at will. |note2 = Prince Adam needs 3 to switch to He-man. }} |-|Prince Adam= * |bio = The son of a human woman Marlena whose spaceship crashed on Eternia, and the Eternian king Randor. The prince proved himself to be a formidable warrior and was blessed with the power of Greyskull by the Sorceress of Greyskull. }} |effects = (3 rounds) |name2 = Summon Battlecat |stamina2 = 12% |target2 = All Enemies |damage2 = 758 - 986 |hits2 = 2 |hitcrit2 = 82% / 19% |type2 = |effects2 = (3 rounds) |name3 = By the Power of Greyskull! |stamina3 = 10% |target3 = Self |cooldown3 = 1 Round |type3 = |effects3 = |name4 = Power Blow |stamina4 = 18% |target4 = One Enemy |damage4 = 804 - 1124 |hits4 = 1 |hitcrit4 = 82% / 32% |type4 = |effects4 = |name5 = Inspiring Slash |stamina5 = 20% |target5 = One Enemy |damage5 = 734 - 954 |hits5 = 2 |hitcrit5 = 94% / 17% |type5 = |effects5 = |name6 = Summon Sorceress |stamina6 = 15% |target6 = All |damage6 = 608 - 911 |hitcrit6 = 98% / 39% |type6 = |effects6 = |name7 = By the Power of Greyskull! |stamina7 = 10% |target7 = Self |cooldown7 = 1 Round |type7 = |effects7 = |name8 = Prince's Charge |stamina8 = 38% |target8 = One Enemy |damage8 = 762 - 1068 |cooldown8 = 3 Rounds |hits8 = 3 |hitcrit8 = 88% / 11% |type8 = |effects8 = |name9 = Time to Think |stamina9 = No Cost |target9 = Self |type9 = n/a |effects9 = |name10 = I have the Power! |stamina10 = No Cost |target10 = Self |type10 = n/a |effects10 = |note = He-Man can switch to Prince Adam at will. |note2 = Prince Adam needs 3 to switch to He-man. }} Category:Heroes by Uniform Category:Classic Hero Uniforms